Forum:Custom Wiki messages?
On Uncyclopedia, the custom word for "deleted" is "huffed." We can make the usual MediaWiki messages more in tune to the theme of Memory Alpha. Example: *Blocks- "(Admin) threw (username) into the brig for (duration.)" *Unblocks- "(Admin) released (username) from the brig." *Deletions- "(Admin) dematerialized (name of page.)" (dematerialized as in transported off the ship/starbase) *Restorations- "(Admin) rematerialized (name of page.)" (transported back on to the ship/starbase) Why not? After all, how hard could it be? --K. Shinohara 14:34, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Not hard. But... why? A block is a block. A delete is a delete. Why confuse the matter? -- Sulfur 05:45, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::Sulfur does not believe in fun. --Bp 05:50, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::Bp! No personal attacks! You know better! --From Andoria with Love 06:04, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::btw, I kinda like this idea, but don't find it totally necessary. --From Andoria with Love 06:09, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I like it for the deletions and restorations. I kind of like the idea of making more fun out of the standard "menial" tasks the admins and others do. Maybe something for moving articles having to do with Changelings? As for blocks and unblocks, I'm a little bit more reserved. Those are a more "serious" matter, IMHO. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:12, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't like this idea at all - it is exactly the kind of cutesy fan-page stuff that we mostly managed to avoid for the past years. Why make it harder for everyone to identify some message as a block, a deletion, a move? -- Cid Highwind 09:31, 7 January 2008 (UTC) It shouldn't be harder because the top URL bar will still say " ," " ," or " ." Anyone who can look at the bar will still know what those messages really mean. --K. Shinohara 12:52, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I totally agree with Cid. --Jörg 13:07, 7 January 2008 (UTC) And why is that, Jörg? Moreover, why do I get the feeling you completely skipped over my reply/refute to him? --K. Shinohara 13:29, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Just because we can do something, doesn't mean we should. I think this sort of thing undermines the scholarly approach we take here. -- Connor Cabal 13:37, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I agree with Connor's comment, I'm not convinced it would be for the better if this was done.--31dot 21:22, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::::And on the generic , we'd end up with all kinds of messages without even a tiny address line anywhere helping us - which, btw, I don't have the slightest interest in watching out for to recognize which part of admin functionality I'm looking at at the moment. :) -- Cid Highwind 13:49, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::I say again, a nifty idea (on paper, anyway :P) but one I don't think needs to be implemented on this wiki. It'll just cause more hassle and confusion than it's worth. Besides, why the heck would we want to mimic Uncyclopedia? --From Andoria with Love 00:05, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe something for MAlf? --OuroborosCobra talk 00:45, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::I think it would be perfect for MAlf. --From Andoria with Love 07:17, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::::If it's too jocular for Wyatt, Morgan, Virgil and Doc, then I'm all for it at MAlf. If only we could find some admins who could make it so.... --No Dance Tonight 21:46, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::I am by no means a gunfighter or lawman. Just threw in my take FWIW. -- Connor Cabal 23:29, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I think you mean FTW 01:25, 9 January 2008 (UTC)